Multiverse (Earth-1600)
The Multiverse is the collective term for all parallel dimensions in existence. History Dimensions *'Earthly Plane': The universe where Earth is located, alongside the other Realms and a vast number of other planets and galaxies. *'Negative Zone': An antimatter dimension parallel to the Material Universe. The two have many similarities, but a few noteworthy differences include: all matter in the Negative Zone is negatively charged and the Negative Zone is entirely filled with a pressurized, breathable atmosphere. Since the Negative Zone is largely uninhabited, several would-be conquerors have attempted to bridge the gap to Earth and take over its population. A few notable residents of the Negative Zone include Annihilus. *'Darkforce Dimension': A dark and cold dimension where the Darkforce originated. *'Quantum Realm': The closest realm to the Material Universe, as it can and has been accessed by means of decreasing one's size to the extent they enter a different realm. Even though time and space behave differently in this realm, it's difficult to determine at which subatomic level does matter leave the Material Universe and enter the Quantum Realm. *'Astral Dimension': A parallel dimension in which the astral form of organisms exist purely detached from our physical bodies. In a simplified way, the Astral Dimension contains the 'soul' while the Material Universe merely contains the physical form of organisms. This dimension is incredibly close to the Material Universe, as some actions made toward the individual within the Earth Plane can have dramatic effects on their form within the Astral Dimension. This dimension is also a realm in which, according to Wakandan lore, the soul settles after death. For Black Panthers, it is where they can go to commune with their ancestors after ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. *'Mirror Dimension': An exact parallel dimension as to the Material Universe. It shows all movement and action that occur within the Material Universe, and yet no action within the Mirror Dimension can ever be witnessed nor will ever have an effect on the Material Universe. In this way, the Mirror Dimension is used as a battleground away from the Material Universe, in order to keep the public in safe. *'Dark Dimension': Dormammu, a large titan-like creature, asserts full control over his universe, and feeds off the planets and stars from the Material Universe. Unlike any other dimension, time doesn't exist in the same form that it does in all other universes. In other words, time has no effect in this dimension, hence all aspects of the Dark Dimension remain immortal, including Dormammu. Individuals have the capacity to draw minimal amounts of energy from the Dark Dimension, energy unique to that universe, in order to immortalize themselves. Yet in this way, it brings the entirety of the Dark Dimension, including Dormammu, closer to the Material Universe. *'Hell': A mysterious and mostly unknown dimension, with most of its characteristics and inhabitants left unrevealed. This universe is most likely a dark place, considering the transition between the Material Universe and Hell was depicted a lack of light. The only known inhabitant is the Spirit of Vengeance, and considering it doesn't want to return to Hell, this dimension must not be a desirable nor pleasant place. *'K'un-Lun Dimension': The mysterious mystical city of K'un-Lun is located in a different dimension, and can be accessed on Earth from a range of mountains in China. *'Fear Dimension': A dimension which manifests the fears of those exposed to it. *'Soulworld': A pocket dimension which can be accessed by the Soul Stone. Notes *Similarly like the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Multiverse refers to the collection of dimensions contained within Earth-1600. In Marvel comics, the term Multiverse refers to the collection of all alternate universes, not simply dimensions within one universe. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Locations Category:Created by Lord Caesar